Mi Perro Guardian
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Había escapado de su época por el simple echo de no soportar el humor que su padre había adoptado, se fue 500 años en el futuro en dónde el destino le tenía preparado una sorpresa, en dónde esta en el medio una azabache.
1. Chapter 1

**Queda por aclarar que InuYasha al igual que sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para representar esta historia =)**

Prologo:

7 años atrás.

Se podía ver a una niña de 8 años, piel clara, pelo corto azabache, ojos grandes color chocolate. Estaba vestida con un vestido de verano, color rosa, en la cabeza, a un costado tenía un moñito del mismo color al igual que sus zapatitos. Ella estaba muy feliz, y que niño no lo estaría? Jugando en el arenero del parque que estaba cerca de su casa.

Ya estaba entrando el sol, y por un rato dejo ver un hermoso atardecer ...ya es tarde pensó decepcionada, aun pese a que quería seguir jugando, tenía que volver a su casa, y así sin más, tomó su carrito, el cuál era de color rojo, rectangular de 1 metro por 1/2 metro, con cuatro ruedas y una larga manija, eso último de un color negro, retomando también el camino a su casa. A medio camino vio algo monstruoso: una pandilla de jovenes estaban pateando sin piedad alguna a un perrito blanco que en el cuello llevaba un pañuelo rojo, al igual que las puntas de su pelaje, el pobre "animal" solo lloraba, estaba todo lastimado, con rasguños y pequeñas manchas de sangre en el pelaje. Al ver esto se acerco con su carrito y trató de que pararan de lastimar al pobre perrito.

Dejen de lastimar a ese perro, el no les a echo nada!- grito molesta la pequeña kagome.

No te metas en lo que no te importa niña- dijo uno de los integrantes en un tono amenazante, cual no imuto en lo absoluto a la niña.

Espera Jack- dijo otro que al parecer era el que mandaba.-Pero que tenemos aquí, la pequeña Kagome Higurashi- dijo con mirada llena de odio.

Si soy kagome, Naraku, y quiero que dejen en paz a ese animal.- dijo molesta y temerosa a la vez.

Claro Higurashi- dijo en un tono amenazante, kagome retrocediendo un paso.- a dónde vas? Ben para acá! Agárrenla!- dijo y los ayudantes agarraron a la pequeña.

P-pero que hacen suéltenme- gritaba y gritaba la pequeña, en eso recibió una cachetada, la cual le rompió el labio haciéndolo sangrar un poco, el agresor fue Naraku- Cállate desgraciada!- grito Naraku, en eso todos empezaron a golpear a kagome, la cual ya yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Pocos minutos después se escucho un potente ladrido, el dueño de este era el perro de pelaje blanco, de aquel "animal" salia un aura negra y sus ojos eran rojos con con dos puntos azulados en el medio, realmente daba miedo en instantes todos esos maleantes desaparecieron, el perro orgulloso de su logro, ahora se acercaba a la pequeña niña que lo había defendido; aunque el en realidad no era un perro, el era Inuyasha Taisho segundo príncipe de La Perla Negra o mejor conocido como Sengoku- Jidai; el tenia 510 años ( 10 en años humanos), morocho, ojos color ámbar, una melena plateada, y en la parte de arriba de su cabeza tenia un par de orejas caninas, exacto el era un hanyou, hijo del rey demonio Inu No Taisho y una princesa humana llamada Izayoi, tenia un hermano mayor, es decir una medio hermano, Sesshomaru, era un demonio completo, piel clara, ojos ámbar, melena plateada, tan serio y frío como el hielo. Volviendo con el príncipe menor, el había escapado de su época, no soportaba el humor que su padre adopto después de la muerte de la reina Izayoi; hacia ya un mes que se encontraba en el mundo humano, y aprendió muchas cosas sobre este, aunque ese día se había topado con esa banda de humanos apestosos, y al estar en su forma más vulnerable no abría podido hacer nada...Asta que aquella adorable niña humana llego, y lo defendió, pero por causa de eso a él lo dejaron en paz para poder agredir a la pequeña niña que en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo tirada inconsciente, golpeada, ver eso lo enfureció a tal punto que sucediera algo imposible, estando con la apariencia de un perro de aquel mundo, su parte youkai salió a floté, con una aura negra saliendo de su cuerpo, se paro y ladró, ladró con toda su furia, al parecer eso funcionaba, los malditos humanos dejaban de golpear a esa niñita para voltear para mirarle a él, a verlo salieron a correr, orgulloso pero a pasos torpes se aproximo a la pequeña humana inconsciente, según escucho, ella se llamaba, Kagome Higurashi, que raro aquel nombre le era familiar, al estar a menos de 3 centímetros de ella se transformo, dejando ver a la única testigo, la luna, su verdadera forma, la forma de un niño alto, de 8 años, de cabellera larga y plateada, con dos blancas orejitas de perro sobre su cabeza, ojos color ámbar, vestido con un traje rojo, (el traje de ratas de fuego, no se como se llame UwU) estaba descalzo, ya con su forma normal se arrodillo enfrente a su defensora, era bastante linda la condenada, pero en eso algo le dejo completamente sin habla.

Inu...yasha.- dijo inconsciente la pequeña azabache.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre esta niña?¿Seria coincidencia?.- se preguntaba sorprendido el hanyou, en eso su orejita dio un tirón, unos gritos lo dejaron estático, ¿o quizá seria que empezaba a quedar inconsciente? No sabia, ni quería saber, solo se convirtió en ese extraño perro y se acomodo entre los brazos de esa niña, quedando el también inconsciente.

Los gritos que el muy joven hanyou había escuchado eran de el hermano mayor de la pequeña Kagome; él estaba buscando a su hermanita, la cuál estaba tardando bastante en volver al templo, tomando en cuenta que ya era de noche y para antes que el atardecer termine ella ya estaría molestándolo para que jugara con ella, Souta, el joven de 13 años, de ojos chocolate, pelo corto azabache, piel clara, vestido con una camiseta azul y encima una camisa mangas corta media turquesa con rojo, unos vaqueros azules y zapatillas blancas, el pobre chico quedo estático al ver tal panorama: su pequeña hermanita tirada en el suelo toda lastima, abrazada a un perro que estaba igual o peor que ella, en cuestión de segundo actuó, poniendo a aquel perro, con mucho cuidado lo puso en el carrito rojo de su hermana, y a ella la alzó en su espalda y así se fue asta el gran templo, pero al estar con una mano jalando el carrito y con la otra sosteniendo a su hermana, Souta sabia que en la parte trasera del templo, había algo así como una rampa que llegaba asta el cuarto de invitados de la planta baja, así fue subiendo rápido pero con cuidado por esta, al llegar al cuarto de invitados, se dirigió a la puerta de salida para irse a la cocina que estaba a unos pasos más adelante, ahí estaban reunidos su padre, madre y el abuelo, los aludidos al ver a Souta con Kagome en brazos y a un perro en el carrito de la niña, le indicaron al joven que dejara a su hermana en el sillón del livig, el cuál estaba enfrente a la cocina; luego de dejar a su hermana menor sobre el sillón, llamarón a el doctor de la familia, el cuál estuvo atendiendo a la niña toda la noche, después de todo ser golpeada por chicos mucho mayor que ella y con mucha más fuerza necesitaba la atención sin descuido del viejo hombre, mientras que el perrito era atendido por el abuelo y la madre de los niños Higurashi. Ya para las 10:30 de la mañana ambos pacientes estaban bien, aun el doctor había dicho que la paciente humana descansara unos 3 días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- A los 3 días -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña Kagome al igual que ese perro de extraño pelaje, tardaron unas pocas horas en despertar después que el doctor se hubiera retirado de aquella casa y aun pese a la recomendación del medico la niña Higurashi no descanso ninguno de esos 3 días, solo se dedicaba a cuidar y conocer más a ese perrito que había defendido del odioso Naraku Ushima, pero dejando eso de lado, la pequeña niña se encontraba viendo como su hermano intentaba jugar con el animal, diciéndole de mil formas, ocasionando el enojo de este, ella tan solo reía.

Hermano, ya te dije que no le pongas nombres raros, eso lo enoja.- regaño divertida, viendo como Souta caía al suelo asustado.

Kagome no me asustes así, acoso me quieres dar un infarto o que! Y no es mi culpa que el animal no tenga nombre.- se defendía el pobre chico, recuperando su pulso normal.

Deja de hablar tonterías, y no es culpa mía que seas tan miedoso siendo mayor que yo ¬¬, y ya te dije como se llama.- dijo con molestia, viendo como el perro extraño parecía ¿sonreír? Si o eso creía ella.

Si claro, y dices que le pongo nombre raros, cuándo tu le llamas Inuyasha ¬¬.- critico molesto el ojichocolate.

*Estará maldita mi suerte, es la única razón para que me allá tocado este bobo como hermano* Ok, Inuyasha ¿quieres jugar a la pelota?.- preguntó alegremente, aunque aquel susodicho solo la miro y luego le gruño.

Vale, no te enojes.- dijo triste la pequeña, ¿cómo siendo tan pequeña era tan bipolar?

Guau guau guau! *No, no te pongas triste ¡por favor niña!*.-decía el niño-perro acercándose rápidamente a dónde se encontraba aquella azabache que hoy estaba vestida con un vestido color verde oscuro, con un moño de mismo color en un costado de su cabeza y unos zapatos del mismo.

Ya que no quieres jugar vamos a ver si apareció tu dueño.- murmuro ella entrando a su casa acompañada por aquel joven hanyou.

-.-.-.-.-.- Dentro de la casa -.-.-.-.-.-

¿Abuelo, la policía te a dicho algo?.- preguntó la chiquilla a el venerable anciano que estaba sentado en el sillón del livig.

No, no y como no ahí denuncias sobre algún perro desaparecido y no responden a nuestros avisos, en la tarde los de la perrera vendrán por él.- sentencio el anciano, viendo con tristeza como el rostro de su nieta se apagaba de golpe.

¿Que? No, no lo llevaran a ese lugar, sería lo mismo que dejar que el tarado ese matara a Inuyasha.- dijo con tristeza la pequeña, abrazada a ese animal que en dos patas era más alto que ella.

Guau guau *Yo no me voy a ninguna cárcel vejestorio!*.- ladraba o gritaba él niño, reconfortado por el abrazo de esa humana.

Lo siento mi niña, pero no queda de otra...a menos.- dijo haciendo una pausa, dejando a su nieta impaciente.

¿A menos que, que? Vamos dime abuelo.- rogo desesperada la niña.

Lo adoptemos, pero eso lo tienes que hablar con tus padres querida.- dijo seriamente el abuelo, y en ese preciso momento ambos padres entraron.

Que tiene que hablar con nosotros mi hija, suegro.- preguntó el señor Higurashi, de unos 35 años de edad, pelo negro corto, ojos azules, piel clara, siempre bien vestido.

Verán, hija, yerno, aquí esta dulce niña, no quiere que se lleven a su amigo.- explico tranquilo el anciano.

Eso es entendible, papá, en menos de una semana mi hija le a tomado cariño a ese pequeño can.- dijo la mujer de 32 años, pelo corto castaño ondulado, piel clara, y ella siempre se vestía bastante bien, ni muy extraordinario, ni muy humilde.

Papá, mamá a lo que mi abuelo se refiere es que, quiero que adoptar a Inuyasha.- aclaro con miedo la azabache, miedo de que dijeran que no.

No.- fue la respuesta seca del hombre ojiazul.

Vamos querido no seas así Kagome siempre se a portado bien y merece un premio así como se lo dimos a Souta.- intervino la mujer castaña.

Eh dicho que no.- reafirmo el hombre serio.

Por favor papá, yo lo cuidare y me are cargo de él, por favor.- rogo la pequeña niña a su padre, mientras que un niño-perro era testigo de aquella platica de la que su futuro dependía...


	2. Chapter 2

**.*=Narradora=*.**

Se podía ver a una muchacha de 15 años, tes clara, pelo azabache que le llegaba asta la mitad de la espalda, ojos chocolate, que usaba unos anteojos rectangulares de marco negro, y estaba vestida con el uniforme obligatorio de su escuela el cuál consistia de una camiseta blanca, con el cuello color verde oscuro y un gran moñio rojo, una falda corta tableada también verde oscuro, unas medias blancas y unos mocacines marrones, y en la espalda llevaba su mochila de color azul marino, estaba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban para llegar rapidamente a el templo familiar, dónde su familia la esperaba.

Ya en su casa, la joven entraba alegremente siendo recibida por su madre, la cuál tenía puesto un suéter beige, una pollera larga marrón y unos zapatos negros, y con un delantal color amarillo pálido puesto, después de preguntarle a su hija menor como le había ido en la escuela y esta diera una respuesta un tanto nerviosa, la amable mujer guío a su pequeña niña asta la mesa de la cocina dónde un delicioso almuerzo esperaba, ya al terminar de comer, la azabache ayudo a su madre a limpiar un poco la cocina, para luego preguntar el paradero de alguien muy importante.

Etto...mamá ¿dónde esta el baka ese?.- preguntó curiosa a su madre.

Esta jugando con Sota atrás de la casa, hija.- respondió con esa sonrisa típica de las madres.

A ok, arigatou.- finalizo saliendo como rayo para dónde su hermano y su amigo se encontraban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el patio -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero dónde se fueron a meter ahora.- se decia a si misma la ojos chocolate, mirando para todos lados, en eso escucho un ladrido junto con la voz molesta de su hermano.

¡Oye orejas de perro eso es trampa! Con razón tu y mi hermana se llevan tan bien.- se quejaba el chico, con la pelota de fut en las manos.

Guau guau *¡ no lo es Sota! Y no seas celoso quieres niño ¬¬*.-respondía el can con molestia, y después de tanto tiempo no se acostumbraba a las quejas del humano, bien podría lanzarse sobre él y matarlo, tomando en cuenta que era bastante grande, ya que a un humano adulto le alcanzaba asta la cintura en cuatro patas y en dos era mas alto que él.

Ya niñitas dejen de pelear, ni me reciben cuándo llego ¿y son familia mía? ¡Ja!.- reclamaba divertida la azabache, haciendo como si estuviera enfadada, inmediatamente el gran perro se giró y camino hacia dónde su amiga estaba.

Guau guau guau! * Pensé que ibas a llegar más tarde, no te sentí, hola Kagome tonta!*.- se defendía burlón el joven chico-perro.

Sí, sí, hola tonto, no as echo nada malo ¿no?.- saludo como adivinando lo que el animal le decía, arrodillándose enfrente de él para abrazarlo por el cuello para susurrarle.- yo también te extrañe InuYasha.

Él tan solo asintió levemente sonrojado, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, aunque eso le pasaba seguido de igual forma le molestaba que una simple humana tuviera ese efecto en él, no sabia si para su fortuna o desgracia Kagome lo había dejado de abrazar para ir a saludar a ese humano asustadizo que tenía por hermano, pero volviendo con ella, a InuYasha le extrañaba esa sonrisa tan grande que ella tenía, esto no tiene buena pinta pensó el joven, por alguna razón sentía que algo no andaba bien y obviamente lo averiguaría pero eso podía esperar.

Sota, ¿puedo jugar?.- preguntó a su hermano, asegurándose que el gran animal estuviera a su lado.

¿Tú quieres jugar? Hermanita esto no es para chicas frágiles.- comento burlón.

¿Frágil?¿Yo? ¡Que malo eres hermano!.- reclamó llorando con lagrimas falsas, luego giró su cara para dónde el perro de extraño pelaje que encontraba.- ¿Me dejas jugar Inu?.- le preguntó como nena chiquita.

Guau, guau Etto .. * vale * Kagome -. Dudoso contexto.

Kyaa! Gracias, gracias eres el mejor, te quiero.- saltó y saltó, para luego empezar a jugar con los chicos asta las 02:00 p.m. ya que su hermano tenía que ir a la universidad, al despedir a su hermano en la entrada de la casa, la muchacha acompañada por su amigo se dirigieron a la habitación de esta.

-. -. -. -.-Habitación de Kagome-. -. -. -. -. -

Ya sentada enfrente del escritorio de su cuarto, la muchacha se encontraba haciendo los deberes escolares, aunque era algo molesto para esta sentir la mirada seria del animal que se encontraba sentado a un lado suyo. El sonido del lápiz era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación acompañado con los múltiples suspiros de la joven, aunque de repente ambos cesaron, cuándo la chica se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla y miro al can por el rabillo del ojo, nuevamente suspiro.

¿Cómo le haces? Te as dado cuenta, y yo que pensaba que esta vez te había engañado.- argumentó, llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

Guau guau *Como si pudieras bruja, ¿qué paso ahora?*.- dijo ya acostado en el suelo, pero aun así mirando demandante a su amiga.

Ya veras que un día de estos podré y me reiré de ti, y si quieres saber que fue lo que me paso hoy pues es fácil adivinar, me estuvieron molestando otra vez.- lagrimas, de eso estaban repletos sus ojos vidriosos, pero aun así no quería llorar, más bien no debía.

"Pobre Kagome, pero yo digo que si usted es más que pobre tonto" Wow wow ya * Kagome * Reduzca la velocidad. Comentadas, un perro "al aire libre", que fijaba la vista do en algún momento de Fues do amigo.

Bien.- dijo quitándose los anteojos para luego limpiar con las mangas de su camisa las lagrimas que aun estaban en sus ojos para al final volver a ponerse las gafas.- A estudiar, y tu no me molestes perro tonto y sin alma.- bromeo, volviendo a agarrar el lápiz para de una buena vez terminar su no muy querida tarea.

Guau guau! *¿Molestar, yo? ¡Nunca te molestado! Además la única tonta y desalmada eres ¡TÚ!.- gruñó el joven hanyou, levantándose de su no tan cómoda posición para dirigirse a la cama de la chica y poder dormir cómodamente, y antes de caer en el reino de morfeo pudo escuchar una leve risita que provenía de cierta azabache.

-.-.-.-.- 3 horas después -.-.-.-.-

Una azabache se echaba para atrás siendo sostenida por el respaldo de la silla en dónde estaba sentada, estaba cansada esta vez la profesora Kaguya se había pasado, por que esperar que Higurashi Kagome resolviera cinco ecuaciones de Matemáticas ya era esperar un milagro, pues que esta apenas y podía con una. Hizo girar a su silla quedando hora frente a su cama y viendo como dormía plácidamente su peludo amigo y según veía su único acompañante en toda la casa ya que media hora antes su madre le había avisado que llevaría al abuelo a un control medico, bien sabía Kagome que esto por alguna razón tardaba mínimo unas cuatro horas, y además algo le decía que este sería uno de esos extraños días en los cuales Sota llegaría un poco antes de las once de la noche, en fin la cosa era que iba a estar un par de horas con su misterioso amigo.

Uno...

Dos...

Tres...

Cuatro... Cinco.. Seis

Siete.. Ocho.. ya iba por el octavo suspiro en menos de un segundo, y verlo así a él durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama, le enternecía de una forma única, pues ese chico parecía tener un efecto mágico en ella, y así es señoras y señores nuestra querida azabache sabía el secreto del ambarino o por lo menos sospechaba, de igual forma todas las semanas bajo su cama escondía una caja rectangular blanca, en la cuál siempre había camisas, camisetas, jeans, shorts, boxers, corbatas, zapatillas, zapatos y lo que por ninguna razón faltaba una gorra de beisboll o boina el caso era que nunca tenía que faltar, y si quieren saber como descubrió el secreto del peliplata es fácil, en más de una vez había visto a un joven peliplata con dos orejas de perro sobre la cabeza, vestido con un ropa roja y que al parecer era antigua, que siempre tenía una espada enganchada en un costado de su cintura, o también a este mismo pero con la diferencia que no tenía las orejas de perro y era pelinegro; la última vez que había visto al chico este estaba utilizando uno de los trajes casuales que ella había dejado en esa caja blanca.

Claro que estos "encuentros" no estaban al tanto del joven, puesto que cuándo sucedían el estaba distraído o mirando televisión, y ella siempre lo veía cuándo ambos estaban solos en la casa y a ella le agarraba un resfriado, o cuando se había levantado a altas horas de la noche por un baso de agua o leche tibia. Recordaba que en una ocasión le había echo una pregunta un tanto extraña a su hermano.

~ * Flash Back * ~

Habían pasado seis meses desde que gracias a la oportuna intervención de Sota, el Señor Higurashi había aceptado adoptar a el extraño cachorro al cuál su hija menor le tenía tanto afecto. Para las dos semanas Sota le abría dicho a su hermanita que el animal que tenía por mascota era de la extrañísima raza "Hanyou" y que según la leyenda eran descendientes del gran demonio perro Inu No Taisho, el cuál había existido hace 500 años atrás, que se cría que la raza dominada como "Hanyou" era la viva imagen de Inu No Taisho y al igual que él, estos animales-bestia protegían a garra y colmillo a sus seres queridos sin importar que; cosa que obviamente era cierto para la pequeña Higurashi. Pero ya para la actualidad una noche Kagome se había quedado despierta asta muy entrada la noche, había engañado a todos asta a su muy inteligente amigo de extraño pelaje, el cuál se encontraba a un lado suyo en la cama medio dormido y con el pelaje envés de blanco con rojo era.. ¡Negro con azul oscuro o morado-violeta parecido a un azul! No sabía como era posible eso pero después de quedar varios minutos contemplando al animal a su lado, el sueño hizo su aparición y poco a poco fue venciendo a la pequeña azabache.

Ya a la mañana siguiente la menor de todos los Higurashi se despertó temprano cosa que fue raro, ya que ella siempre se despertaba bastante tarde, giró su rostro fijando su mirada en el perrito que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, estaba normal con el mismo extraño pelaje de siempre. De un salto pero a la vez con cuidado se bajo de su cama, fijándose antes de salir de su cuarto si InuYasha estaba dormido todavía y afortunadamente así era, vestida aun con su pijama color salmón bajo las escaleras para luego ir a la cocina dónde, creía estaría su hermano, cosa que era cierta.

¿Sota, te puedo preguntar algo?.- soltó de buenas a primeras sin siquiera saludar a su hermano antes.

Claro enana,¿ que deseas saber?.- preguntó alegremente el mayor.

Es normal en la raza de InuYasha que su pelaje, bueno, ¿cambie de color?.- preguntó bajito.

Pues supongo que si, según dicen la raza de tu amigo cambia de pelaje en luna nueva y justamente ayer hubo.- argumento simplemente, para luego preguntar algo que le rondaba por la cabeza.-¿Te as levantado temprano solo por ello no?.- apunto a decir mientras tomaba un café con leche y galletas.

B-bu-bueno es que me preocupe, no le digas a mis papás ni al abuelo pero ayer me dormí bien tarde y pues me di cuenta de ese detalle.- explico sonrojada.

Aaa, ya veo, si que le quieres a ese perro.- finalizo él comiendo otra de sus galletas.

~ * Fin Flash Back ~ *

Y gracias a aquella información que su hermano le había brindado, una idea se había formado en la mente de la muchacha relacionando, aquel recuerdo de hace tantos años con las pocas veces que había visto al joven pelinegro, y si la raza dominada "Hanyou" eran hombres mitad bestia, aunque eso iba en contra de todo lo lógico ya que esos humanos mitad bestia habían dejado de existir supuestamente hace siglos, Kagome no estaba tan segura de ello, y eso se debía que algo en su interior le decía que su hipótesis era correcta y que su amigo era sin dudas un hombre-bestia y realmente esa idea agrada a la chica, después de todo humano o no él era su amigo y nunca le apuntaría con el dedo, jamás le tendría miedo ni odio, sino un gran cariño o...¿algo más fuerte que un simple cariño de hermandad?

Al regresar a la realidad la ojos chocolate se dio cuanta que aun seguía con el uniforme de la escuela y como ya debía de ser como las 03:30 p.m., sin muchas ganas se levanto de la silla en la que instantes antes estaba sentada para dirigirse a su placar y sacar de este una musculosa color salmón, una pollera corta negra y un conjunto de ropa interior blanca, volvió hacia su escritorio para dejar sobre este sus anteojos y luego salir de su habitación para ir al baño que se encontraba enfrente de esta, ya una vez dentro de el se desvistió y entro a la ducha, estuvo ahí unos 15 minutos, luego salió, se seco, vistió peino y volvió a su habitación por sus anteojos para después volver a salir de esta e ir a la cocina y prepararse una rica merienda.

Ya al terminar de tomar la merienda, lavo lo que utilizo y se fue al livig, sentada en uno de los sillones miraba las noticias del día, asta que unos pasos que provenían de la escalera desviaron su atención, bien sabia ella de quién se trataba, y para cuando volvió a parpadear el hanyou se encontraba sentado a un lado suyo.

Inu..¿Quieres mirar la noticias conmigo?.- pregunto alegremente la joven a su amigo, el cuál tan solo asintió.- vale n-nUu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 10:15 p.m., y casi toda la familia Higurashi estaba reunida en la mesa cenando y digo casi por que el único que faltaba era el joven universitario, que obviamente iba a llegar bastante tarde, si había algo que causaba curiosidad a Kagome era el saber por que había días en los que su hermano desaparecía después de salir de la universidad, pero si había algo que no tenía casi en duda era que posiblemente tendría una "cuñada secreta", que muy pronto ya no seria tan secreta. Para cuando terminaron de comer, el abuelo se dirigió a su recamara para poder descansar al igual que la Señora Higurashi, mientras que Kagome se quedaba en la cocina lavando los servicios y guardando la parte que le pertenecía de comida a su hermano en la heladera, ya al terminar de hacer eso, acompañada por su fiel amigo, se dirigió a su cuarto para poder, finalmente, dormir en su cómoda cama al lado de InuYasha, pero no fue asta que escucho el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de entrada que logro conciliar el sueño.

"Ese tonto llego bastante tarde hoy!".- fue lo último que pensó la ojos chocolate antes de caer bajo el cuidado de morfeo.


	3. Chapter 3

.*=Narradora=*. Era mitad de semana y todos tenían cosas que hacer, Kagome se levanto, se puso el uniforme, tomo su mochila y se fue a las apuradas para la escuela si volvia a llegar tarde le castigarian y si algo odiaba era estar mas tiempo en la escuela, Sota tenía que hacer un trabajo con unos compañeros por lo tanto fue el primero en levantarse e irse, la Señora Higurashi tenía que ir al trabajo y el abuelo queria ir a saludar a un viejo amigo que vivia del otro lado de la ciudad, por lo tanto que la casa estaba completamente vacia a ecepción del joven ambarino, el cuál aprovechaba su tiempo a solas para estar en su forma normal, vestido con una camiseta celeste, unos jeans cortos azules y como ya le era costumbre descalso, tenía el pelo altado en una coleta alta. Después de haber despedido a Kagome y ver como era secundada por su madre y el anciano raro, el muchacho había decidido prepararse algo para comer y había obtado por unas tostadas con mermelada no tenía ganas de hacer nada muy elavorado, y no seria por no saber como preparlo, por que una de las cosas que la azabache le había enseñado era cocinar, claro que solo explicandoselo, de esa simple forma InuYasha aprendia a la perfección, sus pocas ganas de prepararse algo era por el simple echo que tendría otras cosas más por lavar. Ahora se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas del Go-Shimboku, el frondoso árbol que estaba en el templo Higurashi, estaba muy pensativo más de lo normalmente aceptable, eso se debia a que esa mañana había despertado sintiendose extraño, más bien con un mal presentimiento y al ver desaparecer a las ojos chocolate escaleras abajo cuándo se fue ese presentimiento se identifico mucho más aun, él tan solo esperaba que ese sentimiento fuera una jugarreta de su imaginación. Ya InuYasha deja de pensar en eso!- se decia a si mismo el chico.- en seguro y es una tonteria, nada malo le pasara a Kagome, ¿verdad?...¿Y si le pasa algo? Feh! Que me pasa, debo parar de pensar en tantas idioteses en seguro Sota ya me contagio su idiotes ¬¬.- se convencia nuevamente. Ahora que lo pienso, ella, anda muy decaida asta pareciera que ni ese estupido humano que tiene por novio la anima, más bien nadie, nadie a ecepción de mí, otra vez esas estupideces, pero ya ¿que diablos le estara pasando a Kagome? Detesto verla triste, más aun verla llorar, ayer estuvo a punto de hacerlo, esa tonta se hace la fuerte para no preocupar a nadie cuándo realmente nesecita ayuda, pobre de mi azabache...espera dije ¿MI azabache?! Mierda.- y nuevamente había cometido el fatidico error, volver a decir las mismas palabras "MI AZABACHE" esas palabras las venia diciendo desde que conocio a Kagome, y siempre se regañaba así mismo por ello, por que él no era nadie para decir talez palabras, ya que ni a el humano con el que salia la azabache le permitia decir cosas como esas, por el simple echo que le molestaba que alguien dijera que ella era de su pertenencia. Eran las nueve de la mañana y el peliplata se había cambiado de ropa vistiendo ahora una camisa celeste desabrochada los tres primeros botones, unos jeans azules y unos tenis blancos, aun seguia con su larga melena plateada atada en una coleta alta, se había cambiado el atuendo por la unica razón que la nevera estaba casi vacia y no tenia ganas de aguantar los lloriqueos de la ojos chocolate, tenía todo listo, las llaves, la billetera, asta su identificación. Ya cuándo había bajado unos cuantos escalones, un aroma a sangre llego a ser persivido por su magnifico olfato, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuándo confirmo que la dueña de la sangre era Kagome, bajo a toda prisa los escalones que aun le faltaban, y a toda velocidad se dirigio al lugar de dónde provenia el aroma a sangre y claramente estaria Kagome. Dos cuadras más adelante la encontro, se digia al templo corriendo torpemente, pero paro en seco cuándo lo vio, empeso a caminar cada vez más lento, él también se hacercaba a ella, al estar a un par de pasos la azabache no soporto más y se desmayo y se ubira golpeado bien feo de no ser por un avil movimiento del hanyou que logro sostenerla entre sus brazos. A-ayudame.- dijo muy bajito y entrecontadamente ella. Tonta no hace falta ni que me lo pidas, siempre lo are.- le contesto él, con una voz calmada aunque en sus ojos se podia ver la gran preocupación que lo abrumaba Gra-gracias Taisho.- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer completamente inconciente. El chico solo la cargo a modo princesa y se dirigio de vuelta al templo, mientras tanto miraba con suma atención a la muchacha, su uniforme estaba sucio, tenia rapones por todo el cuerpo, y una erida en el brazo izquierdo del cual la sangre abundaba, en su rostro había señales de lagrimas secas y sus anteojos estaban al borde de romperse. Ya al estar dentro de la casa, rapidamente el muchacho subio las escaleras y entro en la habitación de la chica, la recosto sobre la cama y dejando palido a un tomate marudo le fue sacando el uniforme lleno de tierra a su amiga, agradecio gratamente que ese día la chica ubiese llevado debajo del uniforme una musculosa blanca y una calsa corta azul, de lo primero que el joven se tenia que encargar era de desinfectar y curar esa erida que la chica tenia en su brazo, ya una vez echo eso se ocupo de atender los demas golpes que a comparación de la primera no eran tan graves, al terminar su trabajo dejo descansar a la chica, bajo las escaleras y se digio a la puerta de entrada, después de todo aun tenía que comprar las cosas para preparar la comida y llenar la nevera. -.-.-.-.- 40 minutos después -.-.-.-.- El peliplata había tardado maximo unos 20 minutos en el supermercado, luego al volver se puso a hacer ramen, ya que al despertar su amiga posiblemente tendria ambre, al terminar de cocinar se dirigio a la habitación dónde la muchacha descansaba, cuándo estaba por abrir la puerta escucho un grito venir de adentro del cuarto, rapidamente entro en el y vio a la azabache sentada sobre su cama, respirando agitadamente, poco le importo que le descuriera, se hacerco a ella, sentandose el la cama, la abrazo, y para su sorpresa ella le correspondio el abrazo, tranquilisandoce de inmediato. ¿Vez que cuándo quieres eres buena persona?.-pregunto feliz a su amigo. Y-yo.- tartamudeo, no había pensado dos veces antes de entrar y abrazarla ahora ella le había descubierto. Cállate y abrazame, ¿si Inu?.- pidio como nena chiquita. Va-vale.- fue lo unico que pudo decir el chico de orejas de perro. Estubieron un rato así, asta que a la niña le agarro hambre, y como de suerte unos minutos antes InuYasha había terminado de cocinar ambos bajaron a la cocina, claro que antes Kagome se puso los anteojos para no caer a cada rato, ya sentados en la mesa ambos agradecieron y empesaron a comer, la ojos chocolate realmente estaba sorprendida por los dones culinarios de su amigo, ademas de ser un genio en la materias también era el mejor chef en el mundo, de eso no tenía ni una duda. Asique si me aprestas atención cuándo te digo como cocinar n-nUu.- comento alegremente, mirando con diverción como el ambarino se sonrojaba. Feh! Como digas.- contesto molesto, mirando para otra parte. Vamos no te enojes, era una bromita, no seas gruñón.- dijo apenada la azabache. *Como le hace, ni me puedo enojar con ella* Bien, y supongo que te gusto por lo menos, no?.- preguntó más animado . Te salio bastante bien, aunque mi novio cocina mejor.- volvio a bromear, pero re resigno cuándo escucho gruñir al joven.- Ni una broma se te puede hacer, chico-perro- celoso jum, el torpe ese ni debe saber que es pelar una papa por lo tanto bajale a tus celos.- gritico molesta. Me podes decir lo que se te venga en gana, pero nunca vuelvas a compararme con ese lobo sarnoso que tienes por novio ¬¬.- adbirtio enojado. Celoso.- susurro, mientras terminaba de comer su ramen. ¿Celoso?¿Yo?.- pregunto con una venita sobre saliendo en su sien. ...-no dijo nada, no queria pelear con él hoy no, solo se levanto, also la mesa, y lavo los platos, luego volvio a sentar en su lugar, mirandose fijamente con el ambarino, el cuál estaba más tranquilo pero también serio. ¿Quién fue?.- pregunto serio. ¿Como, a que te refieres?.- respondio con otra pregunta, estaba nerviosa, el ambiente se ponia ténso. Bien sabes a que me refiero pequeña, quiero que me digas quién te hizo todo eso.- dijo tranquilamente, con un tono dulce pero a la vez serio. Te lo imaginaras, de igual forma te contare.- dijo con vos queda, su flequillo le taba los ojos, pero una gran tristeza emanaba de la chica. -Flas Back- Al llegar a la escuela, con 10 minutos de retrazo, la azabache se entero que solo tendria biología y luego se podria ir de vuelta al templo, ya que al parecer la profesora de matemáticas, geografía y Historia habían faltado. Al terminar la clase de 40 minutos todos salieron de la escuela, pero por alguna razón cada unos de los compañeros de la ojos chocolate la miraban feo, asta sus amigas, pero también tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, cosa que asustaba un poco a la chica, ya a una cuadra de la escuela, se encontro con Kykio Ushima, la hermana menor del brabucon de Naraku, si bien se llevaba mal con ese tipo con la hermana se llevaba a muerte, y para su desgracia era su compañera en el salón, pero lo raro era que a aquella chica alta, blanquesina, de ojos negros serios y fríos, pelo largo y lacio negro, no estaba sola sino que todos los chicos del curso estaban con ella asta las amigas de la azabache, esto tenía mala cara. Que quieres Ushima, no vez que tengo que ir a mi casa, por favor ya deja de molestarme, que yo no eh echo nada.- pidio nuevamente la muchacha. Cállate Kagome, no le hables así a nuestra amiga.- dijeron un trio de chicas. *Eri, Ayumi y Yuka trio de hipocritas ya veran*.-pensó con molestia la chica.- Si aja como digan, bueno linda charla pero llego tarde al medico adiós.- se despidio cordialmente de todos. No tan rapido Higurashi, conmigo no as charlado, muchachos atrapenla.- ordeno con una sonrisa macabra la fribola chica. Todos los chicos se echaron ensima de Kagome atrapandola y dejandola enfrete de Kikyo, la azabache solo gritaba y se movia tratandose de liverar, pero nada pasaba. Chicas ya saben que hacer.- volvio a decir la blanquesina con odio. Al igual que los chicos todas las chicas se fueron ensima de la ojos chocolate, pero envez de sostenerla estas la golpeaban, cuándo Kagome no lo soporto más poco a poco perdia la conciencia, sintio como se golpeaba contra el suelo, la habían tirado contra el, para seguir pateandole y pegandole, al volver a hablar Kikyo solo dijo, una palabra que a la pobre Kagome hizo temblar de piez a cabeza, vio como su enemiga sacaba una pistola, era seguro Ushima la queria matar, tiro del gatillo, pero Kagome esquivo el disparo, haciendo que la vala rozara su brazo izquierdo, le dolio, eso si dolio pero más le dolio ver a su querido novio al lado de la psicopata que la queria asesinar. *Malditos traidores, ya veran,¡me las van a pagar!*.-penso furiosa, de repente las sirenas de una patrulla de policia empezo a sonar, todos se asustaron y empesaron a desaparecer los primeros fueron Kikyo y Koga, y entre el alvoroto de los demas Kagome aprovecho para escapar, camino unas cuadras asta encontrarse con InuYasha. -End Flas Back- Kagome le conto todo a su querido amigo, claro omitiendo la parte dónde aparecia Koga y empeoraba la situación, tampoco le dijo que Ushima fue la que tiro del gatillo. Esos malditos, yo los mato! ¿¡Y me quieres decir donde estaba el estupido de tu noviecito?! ¡Él idiota ese debe cuídar de tí!.- empezo a los gritos, levantandose bruscamente de su aciento, poco faltaba para que su parte Youkai saliera a luz, ya en su rostro se podian ver las marcas moradas. Cálmate InuYasha, Koga aun no salia de la escuela.- mintio de mala gana, con nervios. Ja! Y crees que esa te la voy a creer, se bien que me estas mintiendo, apestas a nerviosismo y molestia.- le dijo furioso, sintiendo como sus colmillos y garras crecian.- ¡En seguro y ese sarnoso tuvo algo que ver en todo esto! Y esa tal Kikyo, fue la que te disparo ¿no es así? Ni se te ocurra mentirme!- exijio y exclamo más que furioso el Hanyou. ¡Te dire lo que quieras, pero calmate por favor!- rogo la azabache a su joven amigo, el cuál a duras penas podia controlar su indignación o más bien furia, pero si seguia así asustaria a Kagome y eso es lo que menos queria, se volvio a sentar en su silla, aun con las marcas moradas en su rostro pero su mirada dorada permanecia inmutable. Koga, ese inutil traidor hijo de...ese tarado estaba metido en todo el lío y del lado de la psicopata esa, y si, ella fue la que tiro del gatillo, ella me quiso matar.- confeso con la vos quebrada, un sosollo salio de su boca, ya no aguanto más nesecitaba llorar. Hijo de loba tenia que ser, pero lo voy a hacer comida para su propia especie y a esa loca también!- grito furioso, mucho más furioso que antes, ver llorar a su querida Kagome lo ponia mal y saber que el culpable, que los culpables eran esos asquerosos humanos empeoraba las cosas, se levanto de su asiento, y fue a consolar a su amiga humana, abrazandola, teniendo sumo cuídado de no lastimarla con sus garras. Otro sosollo se escapo de entre sus finos labios, acompañados por amargas lagrimas, se sentia tan pequeña entre los brazos del chico pero tambien protegida y querida, luego penso un poco en lo que el hanyou había dicho, y ella no queria eso, ya había una forma de hacerles pagar. Inu..yo no quiero que lo hagas, por favor no los mates, yo me are cargo pero no lo hagas.- rogo entre sosollos la azabache. Aun después de lo que te hicieron los defiendes ¿cuál es el motivo?.- pregunto un tanto molesto. No los defiendo, yo no quiero que te manches las manos, eres mi amigo no me gustaria que te arruinaras la vida de esa forma menos por mi causa.- argumento, mirando fijamente a su fiel amigo, sin darse cuenta de la sercania de sus rostros. Feh! Nunca cambias pequeña, esta bien esta vez no are nada, pero a la proxima ni tu me detendras ¿entendiste?.- se resigno el chico, si algo había aprendido en esos siete años era que a Kagome Higarashi nadie le sacaba de la cabeza una idea cuando se le metia en esta. Gracias Inu, eres el mejor amigo de todo el mundo.- dijo feliz la muchacha. Y dime ¿que aras?.- pregunto, al separarse de su amiga, asta ahora recien se había dado cuenta de la sercania que tenían y si seguian de ese modo, se volveria a repetir lo del... Bueno, para el inutil ese no ahí nada más humillante que ser cortado por su novia y yo creo que eso seria el doble de humillante si lo hago por un mensaje de texto jijiji.- explico simplemente la azabache, viendo como a su amigo se le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. ¿Lo escribes tu o lo escribo yo?.- fue la una pregunta que el muchacho hizo ¿Desde cuándo sabes utilizar un celular, más aun el mio que ni yo entiendo?- pregunto asombrada. Que te digo, tengo que pasar el tiempo en este lugar, asique, un día que vos te olvidaste tu preciado celular yo lo hagarre y empese a ver y en menos de 20 minutos aprendí a usarlo jeje.- explico nervioso, ojala y no se enojara con él. A mira vos, si que sos un genio eh, ni yo se utilizar bien esta cosa pero ya dejando la charla, yo le quiero mandar el mensaje.- dijo sin más la azabache, empezando a escribir un lindo mensaje meresedor de un premio oscar al mejor rompimiento via mensaje de texto (ni tanto jaja xD) -.-.-.-.- Al medio día -.-.-.-.- Todos los integrantes de la familia estaban reunidos para la hora del almuerzo, almuerzo que no fue muy normal que se diga, ya que dos de los miembros de la familia había acordado que era momento de que toda la familia supiera el secreto del hanyou. Al terminar de comer y lavar los servicios, la menor de todos los precentes había pedido al abuelo, Naomi y a Sota que se quedaran unos minutos más, luego llamo a InuYasha, el cuál estaba en su forma de perro, cuándo Kagome conto asta el tres InuYasha cambio a su forma original, dejando a todos sorprendidos a ecepción de la azabache, claro que al principio les costo creer el fabuloso relato del chico-perro pero al final le creyeron y sin ningun problema le aceptaron como un miembro más de la familia, asta la Señora Higurashi le había dicho que si queria podia mudarse al cuarto de invitados, el cuál estaba en excelentes condiciones y al pobre chico no le quedo de otra más que aceptar tras la incistencia de la mujer, pero para cuándo todo el varullo paso, cada quién hizo su rutina, el abuelo se fue a dormir su siesta, la señora Naomi se fue al trabajo y Sota a la universidad, y los dos jovenes que quedaban en la casa, solo sonreian al ver que nada malo había sucedio al revelar el gran secreto del hanyou. -.-.-.-.- En el livig -.-.-.-.- Ambos jovenes se encontraban sentados en el gran sofa de cuero color negro, mirando las noticias de la tarde. Oye Kagome, tu ya sabias desde antes mi secreto, ¿verdad?.- solto sin ningun habiso el chico. Exactamente, no pero ya sospechaba, tenía casi toda la sertesa, pero ahora esta confirmada.- dijo normalmente la joven. Y ¿Cuándo empezaste con tus sospechas?.- inquiero curioso. Una noche de luna nueva, hace siete años atras.- dijo burlona. Woo, y yo que pense que te habia engañado.- comento divertido. Te dije que algún día te engañaria y me reíria, y como vez cumplí con mi promesa, te engañe a la perfección.- dijo entre carcajadas, las cuales fueron contagiadas al peliplata. Bien señorita, después de lo de hoy usted nesecita descansar, así que a su cuarto.- ordeno burlonamente el chico. Y ¿si no quiero que me vas hacer?.- reto, que le aria ¿cosquillas? Pues no se creo...que esto.- dijo burlón, mientras alsaba a modo princesa a la azabache, llevandola asta su cuarto, mientras ella pataleaba como pequeña niña, al estar ya recostada en su cama, la chica trato de escapar pero fue atrapada nuevamente por su amigo.- No señorita ni creas que dejare que lo hagas.- advirtio con una sonrisa estampada en los labios, la volvio a recostar el la cama y el se recosto del lado que le pertenecia a él, mientras abrazaba a Kagome por la cintura.- Duerme un poco. Va-vale Inu.- se resigno redotada, acomodandoce y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante, en primera para que no se viera su muy notable sonrojo. Y así ambos chicos se durmieron en brazos de Morfeo 


	4. Chapter 4

**Los que siempre me olvido de aclarar es que InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la gran Rumiko Takashi, eso si esta historia es de mi total autoría. [la verdad no se por que sale todo amontonado cuando publico] **

**Bueno sin más, os dejo leer .**

* * *

.

Era de notarse que ambos jóvenes estaban muy cansados, ya que para cuándo el muchacho se levanto ya eran las 06:00 a.m., y todavía medio dormido despertó a su amiga, esta tan solo bostezó para luego levantarse, buscar su uniforme e irse al baño para cambiarse, y chico hizo lo mismo, al salir de la habitación de la azabache y entrar a la suya propia, poniéndose una camisa roja con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas blancas, se alzó el pelo en una coleta alta, entro al baño de su cuarto para lavarse los dientes y la cara, ya listo bajo las escaleras y se fue a la cocina dónde toda la familia tomaba su desayuno.

Hola.- saludo el al sentarse en el lugar que le correspondía.

Hola.- devolvieron el saludo todos al unísono.

Ya al terminar de tomar todo su desayuno, la azabache se levanto de su lugar, agarro su pequeña mochila azul marino, se puso sus mocasines marrones y se dispuso a salir de su casa cuándo sintió como la tomaban por la muñeca.

¿Dónde piensas que vas? - pregunta seria.

A la escuela a dónde más Taisho.- respondió ella un poco molesta.

Estando como estas, ¿crees que voy a dejar que te vallas a tu dichosa escuela?.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

No eres mi perro guardián InuYasha, además si falto esos tontos pensaran que me ganaron.- dijo ella con molestia.

Si lo soy.- dijo orgulloso.- además si quieres ir yo te acompañare y te iré a buscar también.-prosiguió él.

Pero ... - no suponga que decir.

Pero nada, o me voy contigo asta ese lugar o tu no vas, decide.- dijo el con seguridad.

Bien me rindo tu ganas, me puedes acompañar e ir a buscar.- se resigno ella, ya al estar bajando los escalones del templo.

Como siempre, el mayor gana, y te llevare y traeré las veces que se me de la gana.-sentencio el con orgullo.

Eso seria siempre.- dijo ella al empezar a hacer berrinche.

Ya cállate y camina que llegaras tarde.- dijo el mirando para otra parte, con una media sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.- Ya en la escuela -.-.-.-.-.-

Era temprano, bueno solo faltaban 15 minutos para que entraran en clases todos los alumnos. En la entrada de una gran escuela se podía ver como "hablaban pacíficamente" unos jóvenes que según la azabache en cualquier momento se agarrarían a los golpes, todo había iniciado cuándo el par de amigos llegaron a la institución, en ese preciso momento un chico morocho, de pelo negro y atado en una caleta, ojos color cielo, alto, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela se le acerco a la ojos chocolate, gritándole, insultándola e interrogándola, al ver esto era más que claro que el peliplata saltara en defensa de su amiga.

Vamos sarnoso, pídele disculpas.- gruño él ambarino, al agarrar por el cuello a su contrincante.

N-ni...mu..muerto bestia.-dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre.

Comprobemos eso.-dijo con soberbia apretando más del cuello al chico.

Baka deja a ese estúpido ¬¬.- ordeno enojada.

¿Por qué?- pregunto el aumentando la fuerza del agarre.

Porque, con la fuerza que tienes le vas a reventar el cuello y si no lo sabes, las manchas de sangre son difíciles de sacar de la ropa.- dijo ella con molestia.

Bruja mandona ¬¬.- dijo al soltar al pelinegro y tirarlo al suelo.

Vamos y deja de molestar.- dijo al empezar a caminar, siendo seguida por el chica ambarino.

Y yo soy el enojón .- pensó divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado varias horas y la azabache se estaba aburriendo más de lo que debía, era molesto estar en el mismo lugar dónde esos psicópatas, le daban ganas de saltarles encima y golpearlos asta que toda su ira y furia desaparecieran por completo, sin dejar rastro, pero que más daba si hacia eso quedaría mal parada y más aun le suspenderían como mínimo. Lo único bueno era que en esa escuela aun tenía una amiga, algo que animaba bastante a la chica, más le animaba lo que le había dicho, más bien el tono que había utilizado.

-Flas Back-

Era, al fin, el receso y Kagome estaba sentada bajo un árbol de sakura que estaba tras la escuela, estaba comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente cuando una chica de su misma edad se le acerco.

Hola Kagome ¿estas bien?- pregunto la pelinegra al sentarse al lado de la azabache.

Pues bien, ¿cómo iba a estar Mayu?- contesto alegre.

Ya Kagome, cuándo llege me entere lo que te hizieron los de tu curso.-dijo ella seria.

No pasa nada, mira estoy bien.- dijo ella al pararse y dar una vuelta frente a su amiga.

No te hagas la dura conmigo que te conosco, si queres yo te ayudo con tu venganza.-dijo la ojimarrón eniendo un aura negra a su alrededor.

Jaja gracias amiga, lo pensare pero vamos ya termino el receso.-dijo ella divertida, cuando de la venganza se trataba Mayu podia ser muy... sadica.

Vale.- contesto con un sonrisa en el rostro, caminando con su amiga asta el salón que a cada quién correspondía.

-Fin Flas Back-

La campana ya estaba sonando lo más fuerte que era posible, dando por más que entendido que las clases habían terminado por ese día, la azabache fue la primera en salir de su salón, y por más que todos sus compañeros pensaron que se fue por miedo, para que no le hicieran nada, estaban muy equivocados, salió casi a una velocidad inhumana para llegar asta las puertas de la escuela dónde ella sabia que su mejor amigo le estaría esperando, ya cuándo estaba a pocos pasos de distancia del chico de ojos dorados, se tropezó y si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos del chico, sin duda se hubiera llevado un buen golpe.

Kagome para hacer el ridículo ya esta Sota.-dijo burlón.

Ba-baka!- grito sonrojada, realmente sus rostros estaban MUY cerca.

No me grites, a la proxima no te voy a ayudar.- dijo él con enfado dejando sentada en el suelo.

Vamos, no te enojes.- dijo ella, al estar ya parada frente al chico de la gorra.

Él solo bufo, dándole la espalda a la chica empezó a caminar, ella suspiro en resignación, Inuyasha estaba enojado y mucho pero ¿por qué? Cada vez que le decía 'baka' el solo le reclamaba pero no se enojaba de esa forma, y solo pudo seguirlo, caminaban los dos juntos a la par, uno enojado y la otra preocupada, pensativa, poco faltaba para llegar a la plaza que estaba cerca de su casa, en esa plaza había pasado los mejores momentos de su infancia, también algunos no tan buenos y lo que más le alegraba era que en aquella plaza había conocido, al cual ahora era, su mejor amigo, sonrío con diversión, agarrando de improvisto la mano de su acompañante y velozmente lo llevo con ella asta esa plaza tan bonita a la cuál hace mucho tiempo no iba.

Se había sonrojado, con el simple contacto que había tenido con Kagome cuando ella junto sus manos sorpresivamente, él se había sonrojado y agradecía con todo su ser que la chica no se hubiera dado cuenta, ahora se encontraban en una plaza, la cuál el reconocía muy bien, en ese lugar había conocido a la azabache, ella lo había salvado de la golpiza que sin dudas lo abría matado 7 años atrás, sonrío como idiota al recordar todo lo que había vivido con su amiga en esos largos y adorados 7 años, sin dudas estaba feliz de a ver venido a esta época unos 5 siglos más moderna que la suya, por que gracias a que se había escapado de su reino había conocido, la había conocido a ella. Miro divertido como los ojos le brillaban a la chica al ver el puesto de helados que había unos metros más lejos de dónde ellos estaban, era más que obvio la azabache seguía siendo la misma pequeña que había conocido de niño, era fácil darse cuenta que la verdadera esencia de la joven no cambiaría nunca, siempre sería amable, cariñosa, y muy buena persona, de eso estaba seguro y más aun después que ella misma se lo había prometido.

¿Estas queriendo comer helado?- pregunto él con diversión, viendo como ella asentía rápidamente.- Vale te comprare uno.- dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara, siendo arrastrado por la muchacha asta el heladero.

¿Inuyasha no quieres helado?- se acordo de preguntar la ojos chocolate.

No,¿de que quieres el helado?- pregunto el peliplata.

De frutilla.- contesto ella con alegria infantil.

Deme, por favor, un helado de frutilla.- pidió amablemente al heladero, para cuando la chica ya estaba con su helado en la mano, el ambarino le pago al hombre mayor, para luego ir junto con su amiga a sentarse bajo la sombra de algún árbol.

¿Esta rico?- pregunto él, usando sin darse cuenta, un tono un tanto tierno.

Sí, mucho.- dijo ella como nena chiquita.

Que bien.- dijo al sonreír, en eso la chica paro de comer su helado, teniendo los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión llena de decepción, odio y tristeza.- ¿Pasa algo, Kagome?

¿Co-como fue capaz?- soltó en un susurro, muy claro para cierto hanyou, ella estaba impactada, en shock, lo que estaba viendo le dolía, hacia que sintiera una gran decepción, pero al ver la cara de esa chica sus sentimientos aumentaron.- ¡Maldito!- grito al estar ya parada, el peliplata solo miraba sin entender nada, asta que fijo su mirada en lo que su azabache miraba, o mejor dicho a quienes miraba, en ese preciso momento lo entendió todo...

**Bien asta aquí a llegado mi inspiración hoy, realmente no tengo mucha, tanto maldito examen me esta comprimiendo la imaginación U¬U, que malos son los profesores TTwTT. **

**Dentro de poco actualizare, cuándo no se, ya que al estar en época de exámenes no tengo mucho tiempo, en realidad tengo mucho menos tiempo del que antes tenía -.-, gracias por los reviews :D. **

**Bueno asta muy pronto. Amai Star of Darkeness n.n**


End file.
